Ch.56: Remnant (6)
Bathory bangs open Navarus' office door. Sylvia, who is alone there, is surpised by this sudden appearance. Angela gets in after Bathory. Bathory shouts to Sylvia to tell her where Navarus is. Sylvia warns her to speak with respect for him and tells her that he left a while ago, to investigate a "flow of magic" he sensed. Bathory and Angela are shocked to hear this. Lark is wondering what happened to Setz, as Nergal grabs him from the arm. Nergal tells Lark to relax and smiles to him. He tells him that he is not going to hurt him and that the only thing he wants from him is to get him where Bathory is. Lark decides to just have both of them making circles. Nergal then says that he wouldn't want "Lady Angela" to scold him. Lark is surprised to hear him mentioning Angela and asks him about it. Nergal simply responds, "She treasures you". Lark is shocked to discover that this man knows about his relationship with Angela. He turns to him and hesitantly asks him if the two of them have met before. Nergal doesn't say anything for a while and finally responds that he isn't sure about it. Lark isn't satisfied at all with this answer but doesn't say anything. Nergal then asks for Lark's opinion on the Crepuscule world. Lark starts getting scared at this sudden question. Nergal further asks him if he likes this world. Lark starts shivering and gets a bad feeling as Nergal continues to walk. The noble is talking about the fact that Crepuscule is considered a paradise for vampires, thanks to the Council's propeganda. He mentions that this world is the result of Carmilla's wish. Lark, who has finally learned who Carmilla is, asks Nergal why he is telling him all this. Nergal answers that it is only out of curiosity. He then says that, although Carmilla sacrificed herself, this world doesn't acknowledge her. He then says that the current generation is suffering from shorter life spans because of her selfishness. He concludes that all this is happening for the peace of the "outside world". He then stops walking and tells Lark that he cares for his opinion on this matter because he is "positioned in the middle". Lark looks at the noble, out of words, thinking that he shouldn't have recognised his human scent after so many years, as Bathory had told him. Nergal stretches his hand toward Lark and prompts him twice to give him an answer. At that moment, Navarus appears in the corridor. He notes that the "strange flow" he felt was Nergal. Magic performed by Navarus then hits Nergal, who is thrown away from Lark. Navarus is loudly listing Nergal's violations. He accuses him of trespassing, of using his ability inside school and of kidnapping, and asks him if he knows the price for what he has done. He then says, "You've been poking your nose where it doesn't belong, and now you're targeting my school?". Nergal has made a hole in the wall, where he landed. He casualy comments on the fact that he was hit and that Navarus is destroying school property, and gets up. He tells him that he didn't want to come across him, but he doesn't mind that he did after all. He then opens his eyes and reveals his pureblood werewolf eyes. Lark is looking at Nergal, who has lost his hat. He is surprised to discover that he is familiar with his ears.